


Wenn einer eine Reise tut

by Miranda



Category: Earth: Final Conflict
Genre: Adventskalender, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miranda/pseuds/Miranda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boone hat Da'ans neustes Projekt genaustens durchgeplant. Es konnte gar nichts schief gehen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wenn einer eine Reise tut

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben für den Adventskalender 2012 des [ Baums](http://www.efc-baum.de/index.php).

Zwei Welten prallten unübersehbar aufeinander.

Auf der einen Da‘an, grazil, unfassbar, außerirdisch.

Auf der anderen Big Ben. Ein schwarzes Ungetüm, schwerfällig, solid und von Grund auf irdisch.

Zumindest fast, Boone wusste, dass unter der stählernen Haut des Monsters Taelon-Technologie steckte, der Grund warum sie heute hier waren. Da‘an und sein Sicherheitsteam, und wie immer Herrscharen an Schaulustigen und Taelon-Begeisterten. Die Menge war wie immer gebannt von Da‘an, selbst jener Teil, welcher leise untereinander grummelt hatte, dass ein Taelon heutzutage nicht besonderes mehr war und Da‘an nur zu unrecht vom wahren Star dieser Veranstaltung, der Big Ben, ablenken würde.

Das Blitzlichtgewitter der Photographen war immer noch nicht abgeklungen, obwohl Boone sich sicher war, dass das Licht der Sonne, welche unverhangen am Himmel stand, mehr als ausreichend war um Da‘an und sein neustes Projekt für die nachfolgenden Generationen in Bildern festzuhalten.

Und was für Bilder es werden würden. Es gab gar keinen Zweifel, dass die heutigen Bilder zu den bekannteren und bewegenderen gehören würden.

Zu recht, fand Boone. Er hatte das Projekt von Anfang bis Ende mitverfolgt. Bei diesem Projekt gab es keinen geheimen Hintergedanken oder keine Menschversuche. Selbst Doors hatte widerwillig eingestehen müssen, dass der Widerstand sich hier nicht einmischen konnte. Es gab nichts aufzudecken, nichts womit man den Taelons schaden könnte wenn es ans Licht kam. Der Widerstand würde höchstens sich selbst schaden, wenn er hier auftauchte und ein Projekt störte, welches rein aus Da‘ans Neugier an den Errungenschaften der Menschheit entstanden war.

Und dann war es endlich soweit, sehr zum Leidwesen der Photographen, aber sie hatten einen Fahrplan einzuhalten. Langsam und bedächtig bestieg Da‘an den Zug, Boone einen Schritt hinter ihm, um Da‘an vor möglichen Gefahren zu schützen. Der Zug selbst war von einem Sicherheitsteam genaustens unter die Lupe genommen wurden. Die Passagiere hatten einwandfreie Lebensläufe, auch wenn der ein oder andere sich hin und wieder kritisch über die Taelons geäußert hatte. Sandoval hätte diese Leute am Liebsten von der Gästeliste gestrichen, aber Sandoval war heute nicht für die Sicherheit verantwortlich und Da‘an erachtete es für sehr wichtig auch Kritiker der Taelons am Projekt teilhaben zu lassen, um sie gegebenenfalls von den guten Absichten der Taelons zu überzeugen. Boone hatte diskret Nachforschungen im Widerstand angestellt. Niemand auf der Gästeliste war im Widerstand oder wurde für Taelon-kritisch genug gehalten, dass der Widerstand auch nur darüber nachgedacht hätte diese Leute zu kontaktieren.

Die Reise war bestmöglich vorbereitet, Zwischenfälle würde es keine geben. Die Schienen wurden ständig mittels Taelontechnik überwacht und auch nur der Hauch einer Abweichung oder ungeplante Annäherungen würden sofort überprüft werden, seinen sie menschlicher, tierischer oder technischer Natur.

Der Empfangswagen war luxuriös eingerichtet, der Empfangssekt und das Empfangsbuffet während Da‘ans Phototermin geplündert wurden, nicht dass Da‘an Interesse an den aufgetaftelten Häppchen gehabt hätte, oder Boone sich im Dienst einen Sekt gegönnt hätte.

Hinter ihnen ertönte ein schriller Pfiff und dann schloss der Schaffner auch schon die Tür. 

Sie fuhren tatsächlich auf die Minute genau ab. Nicht mal ein Ruck war zu spüren als die umgebaute Big Ben anfing die Wagen zu ziehen, für einen Augenblick hätte man die Bewegung für eine Illusion des Geistes halten können, doch dann sah man deutlich wie das Bahnhofsgebäude anfing an ihnen vorbeizuziehen.

„Da‘an, darf ich Sie zu Ihrem Platz bringen?“

Da‘an verstand die Frage als die Aufforderung als die sie gemeint war und nickte Herrn Anderson vom Big-Ben-Restaurationsprojekt freundlich zu.

Die Wagen, welche die Big Ben schneller und schneller auf den Gleisen voranzog, waren nicht restauriert, sondern erst letzte Woche fertiggestellt wurden. Die Taelontechnik war nur bei der Fertigung zum Einsatz gekommen, die Wagen selbst schienen wie aus einer anderen Zeit, als Zugreisen noch purer Luxus und den oberen Zehntausend vorbehalten war. Roter Samt und gedämpfte, wie Kerzen flackernde Lampen tauchten alles in ein warmes irreales Licht.

Die anderen Gäste hatten scheinbar dem Begrüßungssekt kräftig zugesagt, denn sie unterhielten sich prächtig und beachteten nicht weiter Da‘an welcher mit Boone in der ersten Sitzgruppe Platz nahmen. Anderson ließ sie alleine, um sich um andere Details des Reiseablaufs zu kümmern. 

Es gab auch Wagen mit abgetrennten Abteilen, wo die Fahrgäste die Tür zumachen konnten und unter sich waren. In diesem Wagen befanden sich nur Vierer-Gruppen, jeweils zwei Sitz vorwärtsfahrend und zwei rückwärtsfahrend, und dazwischen ein Tisch.

Da‘an hatte sich den vorwärtsfahrenden Platz am Gang genommen, Boone saß ihm gegenüber. Boone hätte Da‘an lieber auf einem Fensterplatz gesehen, aber der Taelon hatte auf diesem Platz bestanden um die Mitreisenden beobachten zu können.

„Sie sehen besorgt aus, Boone? Gab es irgendwelche Drohungen gegen unsere Reise?“

Da‘an hatte sich dem Wagen als ganzes zu gewandt und betrachtet Boone mit unergründlichem Seitenblick.

„Es gibt immer Drohungen, aber wir haben keine ernstzunehmenden Anzeichen, dass irgendjemand einen Anschlag geplant hätte oder ihn ausführen könnte.“

„Unsere neuen Maßnahmen zeigen also Erfolge.“

„Zweifellos, Da‘an.“

Es hatte einige Überzeugungsarbeit bei der Synode gebraucht, vor allem Zo‘or hatte bis zum Schluss nicht nachgegeben, aber schließlich hatten Da‘an und Boone sich doch durchsetzen können eine laxere Politik gegenüber Kritikern zu fahren. Somit hatten die Unzufriedenen einen legitimen Weg ihren Unmut und Problemen Luft zu machen, bevor Wut und Hass sich aufstauten und zu ernsthaften Zwischenfällen führten. 

Es lag noch viel Arbeit vor ihnen, denn die Leute, die bereits Erfahrung mit Kritik an Taelons gemacht hatten, trauten der Sache nicht so ganz. Aber die für morgen angesetzte Demonstration gegen das Big-Ben-Projekt und die Taelons war nicht nur genehmigt wurden, sondern durfte sogar in Sichtweite des Zuges stattfinden. Morgen kurz bevor sie in ihren Zielbahnhof einfuhren, würden sie an der ausgewiesenen Demonstrationsstelle vorbeikommen.

Boone war sich sicher, dass Da‘an ein sehr genaues Auge auf die Demonstration haben würde und Boone würde es auch. Nicht nur um Da‘ans Sicherheit zu gewährleisten, sondern auch um hinterher überprüfen zu können ob nicht doch der eine oder andere Demonstrant unter ungeklärten Umständen verschwinden würde.

Da‘an wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit ihren Mitreisenden zu. Dies war gewiss eine ungewöhnliche Erfahrung für Da‘an, eine von der Boone hoffte, dass sie Da‘an, dem der Menschheit am wohlwollensten eingestellten Taelon, noch stärker davon überzeugen konnte, dass die Menschen als gleichberechtigte Partner an der Seite der Taelons stehen konnten und nicht nur als Versuchskaninchen und Kanonfutter taugten.

Allerdings war Boone sich nicht wirklich sicher, ob zu laut geführte Unterhaltungen über die Fehltritte der Tochter der Nachbarin einer Bekannten und die Diskussion über die besten Hausmittel gegen Haarausfall, allzu geeignet waren einen für Taelons zivilisierten Eindruck zu hinterlassen.

Jedenfalls, verlief die Fahrt bisher ruhig, Da‘an lauscht mit amüsierten Lächeln den Gesprächen und schien ganz zufrieden einmal nicht im Mittelpunkt zu stehen.

Im Gegensatz zu Da‘an konnte sich Boone nicht entspannen. Sie hatten alles geplant, alles abgesichert, überall war Sicherheitspersonal und die entsprechende Technik. Aber als Da‘ans Beschützer musste Boone ständig aufmerksam sein und zumindest so tun als erwarte er einen Angriff des Widerstands. Auch wenn er wusste, dass Doors sich nicht die Blöße geben würde gegen ein legitimes Projekt der Taelons vorzugehen, wie sehr es ihn auch ärgerte und wie sehr er auch versucht hatte, irgendwelche dunklen Machenschaften zu finden.

Mit Schwung wurde die Tür zum Wagen geöffnet und der Schaffner trat ein. Nicht eine Fluse oder ein Stäubchen wagte es sich sich auf der Uniform zu zeigen, die Knöpfe blitzten im flackernden Licht der Kerzenlampen.

„Die Fahrkarten zur Kontrolle bitte!“

Der Ruf war laut genug das Getratsche im Wagen zu übertönen und mit einem Mal waren doch wieder alle Augen auf Da‘an gerichtet, der direkt neben der Tür saß und als erster an der Reihe war.

Boone war sich nicht sicher was Da‘an angestellt hatte um tatsächlich seine Fahrkarte herausholen und vorzeigen zu können. Er wusste zwar, dass Da‘an seine Karte selbst hatte haben wollen, aber bisher hatte er noch nie gesehen, dass ein Taelon etwas bei sich getragen hätte.

Mit viel Pomp und Gravitas betrachtet der Schaffner die Karte, so als hätte sie irgendetwas anderes als das Original sein können. Schließlich knipste er die Fahrkarte aber doch, mit einer Zange die so alt war die Uniform und sich seit Generationen im Familienbesitz befand, wie Boone sich zu mehreren Abstimmungemeetings mit den Mitgliedern des Big-Ben-Projektes hatte anhören dürfen. Damals war der Schaffner noch um einiges schlanker gewesen, aber die Uniform zu ändern wäre für ihn unter keinen Umständen in Frage gekommen.

Bedächtig erhielt Da‘an seine Fahrkarte zurück.

„Eine gute Fahrt noch!“

Gerade als Da‘an die Karte nahm hörte Boone in der Stille des Wagens ein Klick.

Ein Mädchen hatte den überaus photogenen Augenblick im Bild festgehalten und verstecktete sich nun mit hochrotem Kopf hinter ihrem Photoapparat, die anderen Passagieren hielten ihren Atem an, aber Boone nickte ihr nur freundlich zu und hielt dem Schaffner dann seine eigene Karte in. Der Schaffner entwertete diese mit weit weniger Tamtam und wandte sich dann den restlichen Passagieren zu, um auch diese hohen Gäste mit seinem gesamtem Schaffnerschauspiel zu begeistern.

Und so fiel es auch gar nicht auf, als die Wagentür erneut aufgeschoben wurde und einer von Boones Sicherheitsleuten den Raum betrat und sich neben Boone hockte.

„Wir haben einen Todesfall in einem Abteil.“

Da‘an hatte die geflüsterte Nachricht offensichtlich mitgehört und sah Boone nun weit weniger entspannt und amüsiert an.

Ein Todesfall. Vielleicht ein Mordfall. Es hatten sich einige Zeitungen scherzhaft darüber unterhalten ob der Zug wohl ein moderner Orient Express sein würde und sogar Photoretuschen mit Da‘an als Detektiv veröffentlicht. Eine ganz dreiste hatte Da‘an als Mordopfer impliziert.

Aber jetzt musste sich Boone erstmal um die Realität kümmern und herausfinden ob sich da vielleicht doch jemand die Zeitungen etwas zu sehr zum Vorbild genommen hatte. Allerdings konnte er Da‘an hier auch nicht alleine lassen und sich ein Bild von der Situation machen. Wenn doch nur Sandoval oder Lili hier wären, denen hätte er Da‘an ohne weiteres anvertraut.

„Die anderen Gäste scheinen beschäftigt zu sein. Ich denke, es fällt nicht auf, wenn wir sie dem Schaffner und ihren Gesprächen überlassen.“

Da‘an hatte Boone Dilemma also aus Boones Gesicht abgelesen, Boone wollte nicht wissen, was Da‘an noch so alles mitbekam. Manchmal schien es Boone fast, als wüsste Da‘an, dass Boones CVI eine entscheidende Komponente fehlte. Aber würde er sich wirklich uns Boones Hände begeben, wenn er wüsste, dass Boones oberste Priorität nicht notwendigerweise Da‘ans Sicherheit war?

„Also gut. Dann gehen wir uns die Sache mal anschauen.“

Der Sicherheitsmann ging voraus. Sein Körper war zwar angespannt, aber ansonsten schien er nicht so beunruhigt zu sein, dass Boone erwarten müsste Da‘an geradewegs an den Schauplatz eines grausamen Verbrechens zu führen.

Der nächste Wagen war einer jener Abteilwagen. Am anderen Ende konnten sie eine kleine Gruppe an Menschen sehen und jemanden schluchzen hören, die Tür des letzten Abteils stand offen.

Dieses Abteil war ihr Ziel. Da‘an wartet mit dem Sicherheitsmann vor dem Abteil, während Boone es betrat. Nichts deutet auf ein Verbrechen hin. Auf einem der beiden Fensterplätze saß ein älterer Herr, die Hände auf dem Bauch gefaltet, den Kopf auf die Brust geneigt, so als würde er nur schlafen. Boones CIV half ihm zu erkennen, dass der Mann nicht mehr atmete. Boone versuchte einen Puls zu finden, aber nicht nur, dass das Blut nicht mehr zirkulierte, das Handgelenk schien auch schon etwas kälter als es sein sollte. Weder Lippen noch Fingernägel waren seltsam verfärbt. Eine Vergiftung war zumindest nicht auszuschließen, aber auf den ersten Blick auch nicht erkennbar. Vorsichtig beugte Boone den Mann nach vorne. Keine offensichtlichen Verletzungen.

„Nun, Commander Boone?“

„Er ist ohne jeden Zweifel tot. Ich will weder ausschließen noch mit Bestimmtheit sagen, ob er eines natürlichen Todes gestorben oder das Opfer eines Verbrechens geworden ist.“ 

Speziell mit den Möglichkeiten der Taelon-Technologie ließen sich einige Morde begehen, die als solche nur schwer aufzudecken waren.

„War sonst noch jemand im Abteil?“

Der Zug war ausgebucht, es hätte Boone gewundert, wenn sich keine andern Passagiere in dem Abteil befunden hätten.

„Die Herrschaften hier hinten sind mit dem Herrn gereist.“

Boone und Da‘an wandten sich der kleinen Gruppe am Übergang zum nächsten Wagen zu. Ein weiterer älterer Herr, sowie ein junger Mann, welche sich abgewandt hatte und verstohlen an der Schulter einer etwa gleichaltrigen Dame schluchzte, und eben jene Dame standen dort unter der Obhut einer Sicherheitsfrau.

Der ältere Herr hatte einen roten Kopf und schwitzte stark, er drehte sich auch sofort zu ihnen und flüsterte mit sehr lauter und nachdrücklicher Stimme.

„Ich kenn den Mann gar nicht. Bin ihm noch nie zuvor begegnet. Und die anderen beiden kenn ich auch nicht. Die Fahrt hab ich bei beim Preisausschreiben gewonnen. Der saß schon so auf seinem Platz als ich ins Abteil kam. Sah aus als schlief er. Hab ihm ausversehen geschubst, als ich die Gardine etwas vorziehen wollte, weil die Sonne so blendete. Da hat er sich gar nicht gerührt. Das kam mir schon etwas seltsam vor, daher hab ich versucht ihn zu wecken, aber er hat nicht reagiert und geatmet hat er auch nicht mehr. Da bin ich zu einem ihrer Leute. Und ich kenn den Kerl noch nicht mal. Und die anderen beiden auch nicht. Hab garantiert nichts damit zu tun, dass der tot ist.“

„Sie haben nichts falsch gemacht. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Wir gehen der Sache auf den Grund.“

Auch wenn Boone den Unschuldsbeteuerung natürlich erst vertrauen schenken würde, wenn er sich sicher war, dass der Mann es nicht war.

Die junge Frau blickte zu ihnen, den Arm immer noch um den schluchzenden Mann gelegt.

„Wir kannten Herrn Smith. Allerdings nur kurz. Vorhin, als wir unsere Sachen im Zug verstauen durften, sind wir ihm begegnet und haben uns kurz mit ihm unterhalten. Er liebte Eisenbahnen, genau wie mein Mann,“ sie nickte zu dem Mann an ihrer Schulter, „Sie müssen ihn entschuldigen, die ganze Sache nimmt ihn sehr mit. Er sich wirklich gut mit Herrn Smith verstanden und sich schon auf einige interessante Gespräche gefreut. Vorhin beim Empfang, da fühlte sich Herr Smith etwas warm und müde, deshalb wollte er sich noch etwas ausruhen. Und den Rest hat der andere Herr ja schon erzählt. Mein Mann hat noch versucht Herrn Smith aufzuwecken, als der andere Herr Ihre Leute holte. Vergeblich. Ich wünschte wir hätten ihn zum Abteil begleitet.“

„Machen Sie sich keine Vorwürfe, Sie konnten nicht wissen was passieren würde. Jetzt geht es darum herauszufinden, was wirklich passiert ist. Jones, bitte bringen Sie die Herrschaften in den Speisewagen. Michaels, Sie bleiben hier und passen auf, dass niemand das Abteil betritt, ziehen Sie die Vorhänge vor. Ich möchte die anderen Fahrgäste nicht unnötig beunruhigen.“

„Und, was werden wir tun, Commander? Scheinbar nicht den Zug anhalten und die Polizei verständigen.“

Da‘an warf ihm wieder einen seiner markanten Seitenblicke zu.

„Wir, Da‘an, werden uns wieder auf unsere Plätze setzen und die Fahrt genießen. Nachdem ich Lili angerufen und sie gebeten habe mit einem Shuttle herzukommen um uns einen Sachverständigen mitzubringen, der uns sagen kann, woran der Mann gestorben ist. Selbst wenn es Mord war, gibt es keine Grund, den Zug anzuhalten und die anderen Passagiere zu alarmieren. Der potentielle Mörder muss noch an Bord sein.“

Das erschien Boone die beste Vorgehensweise. Erst herausfinden was passiert war und dann den Schuldigen zur Rechnung ziehen. Immerhin bestand immer noch die Möglichkeit, dass die in der Big Ben verwendete Taelon-Technologie mal wieder eine unerwartete Nebenwirkung gezeigt hatte, aber dass Boone auch diese Möglichkeit in Betracht zog, sagte er Da‘an natürlich nicht.

Und so setzen sie sich auf ihre Plätze zurück, ihre Abwesenheit war noch nicht mal aufgefallen, so waren die anderen Passagiere mit ihren eigenen Angelegenheiten und Klatsch beschäftigt. 

Es dauerte nur fünfzehn Minuten bis ein dumpfes Klopfen von oben im allgemeinen Geräuschpegel unterging. 

Lili hatte ihn zwar entgeistert angeschaut, als er ihr sagte, dass sie auf dem fahrenden Zug landen solle, ganz offensichtlich hatte sie es allerdings geschafft.

Weitere fünfzehn Minuten vergingen, ihnen den Da‘an nervös mit den Fingern gestikulierte, während sie sich über Boons Zeit bei der Polizei unterhielten. Dann endlich kam Lili, Boone deutete ihr, dass sie neben Da‘an am Fenster Platz nehmen sollte. Da‘an war nicht der einzige, der angespannt darauf wartete, was Lili ihnen wohl sagen würde.

„Ich hab Lee aus Washington mitgebracht, das Shuttle hab ich zurückgeschickt, wir konnten es schlecht auf dem Zug geparkt lassen.“

Die richtige Wahl fand Boone, ein Widerständler und kompetenter Mann. Was auch immer die Ursache war - natürlich, Mord oder Taelon – Lee würde es herausfinden. Und das Shuttle auf dem Zug hätte nur unnötige Aufmerksamkeit erregt.

„Gute Nachrichten, wenn man da so sagen kann. Es war kein Mord. Lee ist sich sicher, dass eine genauere Obduktion ein Herzversagen bestätigen wird. Er meint, John Smith wäre wohl friedlich eingeschlafen und nicht wieder erwacht. Wir haben seinen Hausarzt kontaktiert, der war traurig, aber nicht überrascht. Es gab bereits Anzeichen dafür. John Smith hatte sowohl menschliche, als auch Taelon-basierte Heilmethoden ausgeschlagen. Seine Frau ist vor einen halben Jahr gestorben. Dies sollte seine letzte große Reise werden. Sein Hausarzt hätte ihm noch zwei Wochen gegeben.“

Während die anderen Passagiere sich fröhlich unterhielten, versank ihre kleine Gruppe in einen Moment andächtiges Schweigen.

„Sie haben die Leiche bis zu unserer Ankunft im Vorratswagen gelagert, da ist es kühl. Die zuständigen Behörden sind schon informiert.“

Toll. Boone verzog das Gesicht, da hatten sie ja etwas, dass es zu vertuschen galt. Der Todesfall war nicht so sehr das Problem, aber die Lagerung im Vorratswagen würde sich so anhören als läge John Smith direkt zwischen dem Essen, auch wenn das garantiert nicht der Fall war.

Sie hatten die komplette Fahrt durchgeplant, alle Eventualitäten bedacht, aber damit hatten sie nicht gerechnet.

Und Da‘an hatte wieder dieser fragenden Blick, vermutlich durfte ihm Boone jetzt, ohne natürlich die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Passagiere zu erregen, erklären wo genau das Problem lag und warum Boone nicht einfach den Zug anhielt um die Leiche loszuwerden.


End file.
